Królowa Azshara
Szukałeś informacji o Azsharze - krainie położonej na wschodzie Kalimdoru? | Przynależność = Cesarstwo Nazjataru Siły Starych Bogów | Poprzednia przynależność = Imperium Kaldorei Wysoko Urodzeni Płonący Legion | Stanowisko = Cesarzowa Nazjataru Królowa Nag królowa Nocnych Elfów (dawniej) | Lokacja = Nazjatar | Status = Żyje Wieczna (TCG) | Mentorzy = Sargeras (dawniej) N'Zoth | Kompani = Lady Vash (służebnica) | Sprzymierzeńcy = N'Zoth | Instancja = Nazjatar | Dubbing = Laura Post }} Azshara była ukochaną władczynią kaldorei dziesięć tysięcy lat temu, a aktualnie rządzi potwornymi nagami. Niesamowicie piękna i ukochana przez swój lud, Azshara zaczęła popadać w szaleństwo przez działania Mrocznego Tytana Sargerasa, mistrza Płonącego Legionu. Po porażce i po Wielkim Rozbiciu, który wysłał ją i wielu z Wysoko Urodzonych w głębiny morza, Azshara przemieniła się w Cesarzową Nazjatar — władczynię ludu naga. Azshara jest największym magiem nag. Jest nieśmiertelna. Biografia Azshara była uznana za najpiękniejszą nocną elfkę i szybko stała się najbardziej ukochaną monarchinią w historii swojego ludu. Miłość ta była tak wielka, że stolica została przemianowana na "Chwałę Azshary" (po darnassiańsku: Zin-Azshari). Azshara była uwielbiana przez wszystkich kaldorei, ale ona sama wywyższała Wysoko Urodzonych, elitę, która była znienawidzona przez zazdrosny ogół społeczności, z powodu ich większych magicznych zdolności i możliwości. Studnia Wieczności zawsze stanowiła centrum życia i kultury nocnych elfów, jej magiczne siły emanowały wszędzie i wpływały na każde życie, ale obsesyjnie chorzy na magię - Wysoko Urodzeni, zachęcani przez Azsharę, zaczęli wykorzystywać jej siłę coraz mocniej. Zbyt mocno... Pewnego dnia, królowa została nawiedzona przez swojego najbardziej zaufanego doradcę, doradcę Xaviusa, który zaproponował użycie mocy Studni Wieczności w celu oczyszczenia świata i upiększenia go. Mieszanie się w silną magię przykuło wzrok pewnego niebezpiecznego obserwatora: Sargerasa. Mroczny Tytan, szukający sposobu na wprowadzenie Płonącego Legionu do świata Azeroth, wstąpił w Xaviusa i podporządkował go swojej woli. Po nim, zajął się resztą Wysoko Urodzonych i samą Azsharą. Xavius pomógł swojej królowej skontaktować się z Sargerasem, któremu to powierzyła swoje pragnienie. Azshara chciała oczyścić świat z niższych ras. Sargeras wykorzystał królową, stworzył portal, przez który nadeszła pierwsza inwazja Płonącego Legionu na Azeroth. Rozpętała się wojna zwana Wojną Starożytnych. Pierwszy atak Płonącego Legionu na Azeroth miał miejsce w Zin-Azshari - stolicy starożytnej cywilizacji nocnych elfów. Płonący Legion z Hakkarem i Mannorothem na czele, szybko i bezlitośnie zdziesiątkował Zin-Azshari. Zabijali wszystko, co stanęło na ich drodze. Drugie co do wielkości i siły miasto w Imperium Nocnych Elfów, Suramar, było kolejnym celem, który miał poczuć niszczycielską moc Płonącego Legionu. Tysiące nocnych elfów było mordowanych, podczas gdy Wysoko Urodzeni byli bezpieczni. Azshara śmiała się z śmierci swych niższych braci. "Azsharo, pomóż nam!" "Za Azsharę!" "Uciekaj, Azsharo!" były jednymi z wielu okrzyków, które można było usłyszeć podczas chaotycznej walki. Azshara pozostała niewzruszona, wiedziała, że śmierć części jej ludu była konieczna, aby mogła ona stać się władczynią nowego, wspaniałego świata, który wyglądałby jak w jej marzeniach. W końcu został sformowany ruch oporu, ale Azshary nie obchodziły marne wysiłki, podejmowane przez jej ludzi. Sargeras przydzielił zadanie swym trzem najgroźniejszym sługom: Hakkarowi, Mannorothowi oraz Archimonde'owi. Wszyscy trzej wydawali rozkazy i pilnowali Legionu. Prawdopodobnie zdominowałyby elfy, gdyby nie troje odważnych: Malfurion Stormrage - druid, Illidan Stormrage czarownik (brat bliźniak Malfuriona) i Tyrande Whisperwind kapłanka (w której obaj bracia byli zakochani), oraz troje bohaterów z przyszłości - Korialstrasz - smok, mający możliwość przemiany w elfiego maga Krasusa, Rhonin - uzdolniony człowiek mag oraz Boxigar - orczy wojownik. Kiedy portal do innego świata był prawie otwarty, połączone siły nocnych elfów i sprzymierzeńców z przyszłości (czytaj Wojna Starożytnych) rzuciło się, by go zniszczyć. Zirytowana przez brak karności podwładnych Sargerasa, Azshara zażądała wyjaśnień od Mannorotha. Rozwścieczony przez swój błąd oraz pytanie królowej, miał ochotę ściąć jej głowę, ale szybko zorientował się, że byłby to wielki błąd. Azshara miała w sobie wielką moc, której przeciwstawić się mogli jedynie Sargeras, Kil'jaeden i Archimonde. Azshara wybaczyła mu tę pomyłkę i pospieszyła go, aby pomógł Sargerasowi wkroczyć do Kalimdoru. thumb|266px|Zmiana Azshary w królową Nag oczami N'Zotha.Niedługo później portal został zniszczony i nad Kalimdorem wisiało widmo Rozbicia. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Sargeras nie przybędzie, Azshara zdecydowała nie powierzać swego sekretu nikomu, nawet najbardziej oddanym zwolennikom. Gdy czarne wody Studni Wieczności wlały się do pałacu, utworzyła magiczną tarczę, by ochronić siebie i Wysoko Urodzonych przed utonięciem. Było to w momencie, gdy głos w jej głowie mówił o ucieczce: "Jest wyjście...jest wyjście... staniesz się czymś więcej, niż kiedykolwiek byłaś... czymś więcej, niż kiedykolwiek byłaś.... możemy ci pomóc... możemy pomóc... staniesz się czymś więcej, niż kiedykolwiek byłaś... a gdy ten czas nadejdzie, co gwarantujemy... będziesz nam dobrze służyć..." Jej czar prysł, woda zalała jej płuca, ale o dziwo, Azshara nie utonęła. Zamiast tego, jej wściekłość i nienawiść rozszerzały się, a z nimi jej ciało. Stała się ogromnym monstrum, odzwierciedlającym podłość i złośliwość, które zawsze kryły się w jej wnętrzu. 'Współcześnie' . Maiev Shadowsong zauważa, że wygląda ona jak nocny elf, ale posiada ogon węża.]] ]] Niektórzy mówią, iż Azshara stała się Starożytną, która czyha pośród fal czekając na odpowiedni czas, by odzyskać swą moc. Utrzymują także, że królowa Azshara nie utonęła, ale stała się ohydnym wodnym stworzeniem, który pewnego dnia powróci, prowadząc swoich przeklętych braci, by zdobyć panowanie nad światem na powierzchni. Królowa Azshara i wielu z jej ukochanych Wysoko Urodzonych utonęło w morzu. Starożytni uznali Azsharę za przydatne narzędzie i przemienili ją oraz dużą część Wysoko Urodzonych w Nagi. Potężna królowa ciągle żyje i panuje w ich krainie. Pewnego razu, gdy się obudziła, rozkazała wybudować pałac, który dorównywałby wielkości, a nawet był lepszym od jej poprzedniego. Tysiące lat po rozbiciu świata królowa Azshara wciąż żyje w ogromnym mieście Nazjatar położonym na dnie oceanu. Objęła władzę nad nagami, urosła w siłę, oraz posiadła wiele muszli i skarbów morza, których używała jako klejnotów oraz przedmiotów magicznych. Spiskuje przeciw nocnym elfom, czekając na odpowiedni moment - kiedy naga będą wystarczająco silne. Nagi są gotowe, by zrobić wszystko dla swej królowej - Azshary. Większość z nich mieszka w stolicy Nazjatar. Miasto to jest zbudowane na samym dnie oceanu. Kiedy Azshara zdecydowała, by istnienie ludu naga przestało być tajemnicą, wysłała Lady Vashj, by nawiązać kontakt z mieszkańcami powierzchni. Ciągle szykując zemstę na nocnych elfach, które ją pokonały, przygotowuje swój nowy lud, by mógł on pokazać swoją prawdziwą siłę światu Azeroth. Świat nieufnie wyczekuje na to, co zmieniona królowa Azshara przygotowuje. Encyklopedia Warcraft http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/330.xml uznaje los Azshary za nieznany, odsyłając do faktu, iż niektórzy sądzą, że królowa nie przeżyła, a nagi jedynie wspominają ją. Niektóre frakcje potwierdzają, iż Azshara żyje, ale przemieniła się w okropną półboginię. Tekst z zadania Pusillin and the Elder Azj'Tordin wskazuje, iż przynajmniej część nocnych elfów uważa Azsharę za martwą. "Dużo czasu minęło od kiedy królowa znikła." Mimo to, Veehja uważa, że Azshara uwięziła Levirotha niespełna pięćset lat temu (The Trident of Naz'jan, co wskazuje na to, że nocne elfy są niedostatecznie poinformowane. World of Warcraft Posągi Azshary można znaleźć w wielu zakątkach Azerothu i Outlandu, zwykle w okolicach ruin zamieszkanych przez nagi. Kataklizm Silna psychicznie, nieporównywalnie piękna manipulantka - Azshara - posiadała o wiele więcej talentu magicznego niż inne nocne elfy z jej czasów. Dziesięć tysięcy lat temu, ona wraz z innymi Wysoko Urodzonymi o mal nie zniszczyła świata Azeroth przez zabawę z magią tajemną, która przyciągnęła wzrok Wielkiego Wroga - Sargerasa. Poddając się niszczącemu wpływowi upadłego tytana, Azshara postanowiła sprowadzić Płonący Legion do Azerothu. Był to plan, który spowodował Wojnę Starożytnych oraz Strącenie. Piękna i jednocześnie okrutna Azshara została pochłonięta przez morze i nigdy więcej nie widziana... a co najmniej w to wierzono. Nagi czczą Azsharę jako półboginię, która wciąż żyje. Jak mogła przeżyć te wydarzenia i jakim kosztem? Pozostało wiele tajemnic, które niewielu odważyłoby się zbadać. Azshara miała być jednym z głównych wrogów w nadchodzącym dodatku World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, ale z powodu tego, że znaczna część trzeciego dodatku zajmuje się tematem Maelstroma, odpuszczono. W sekcji Pytań i Odpowiedzi "World of Warcraft Raids and Dungeons" ze zjazdu Blizzcona w 2009 roku, projektant gier - Tom Chilton przyznał, że postać królowej Azshary oraz miasta Nazjatar miały się nie pojawić w tym dodatku, aczkolwiek Naga prawdopodobnie będą mieć jakiś wkład w nową krainę do osiągania nowych poziomów - Podwodne Miasto Vashj'ir. Być może Azshara pojawi się w następnym dodatku. Fakt pojawienia się królowej na oficjalnej stronie Kataklizmu przywodzi na myśl, że musi ona mieć coś wspólnego z najnowszym dodatkiem. Może nie pojawi się w nim jako postać, ale jej decyzje przyniosą okropne skutki dla Azerothu. Chociaż możliwym jest, że odegra ważną rolę w Podwodnym Mieście Vashj'ir, ale powiedziano, iż będzie mieć ważniejszą rolę w kolejnym dodatku. Wygląd thumb|264px|Azshara po zmianie w królową Nag.W swej nowej postaci, Azshara ma 6,1 metra wysokości i porusza się na czterech podobnych do ośmiorniczych mackach, a ciało ma pokryte lśniącymi łuskami. Z torsu rozwinęły jej się cztery ramiona, w dwóch dłoniach trzyma oszczepy, zrobione z ciemnego, lśniącego drewna ze złotymi szpicami. Mimo monstrualnej postury, jej twarz wciąż wygląda tak, jak za czasów gdy była elfką, jedynie "korona" jest dodatkiem. Okrutny uśmiech pojawia się na jej twarzy na myśl o tym, czy ciągle bawić się ze swoimi wrogami, czy zaatakować ich teraz. W World of Warcraft posągi przedstawiają ją jak inne nagi płci żeńskiej. Jednak te postacie nie przypominają jej w pełni. W Battle of Azeroth po raz pierwszy występuje jej postać, chociaż przez swego rodzaju magiczny hologram. Mimo to możemy zobaczyć ją w pełni. Nie przypomina już w ogóle Szlachetnie Urodzonej. Bliżej jej do zmutowanej w pół-ośmiornicę nocnej elfki aniżeli do postaci z przeszłości. Osobowość i moce Azshara była niesamowicie charyzmatyczna. Jej wygląd zewnętrzny nie zdradzał, jaka była naprawdę. Wielu jej poddanych zrobiłoby wszystko, by tylko przypodobać się pięknej królowej. Kiedy Sargeras skontaktował się z nią, Azshara poczuła, że wreszcie znalazła odpowiedniego mężczyznę dla niej. Azshara używała magii, by się nieco upiększyć, co potwierdza Illidan, który wykrył te czary krótko po otrzymaniu nowej pary oczu. Xavius, który udawał, iż nie ulega jej urokowi, tak naprawdę był w niej zupełnie zakochany. Azshara była wystarczająco potężna, aby to uczynić. Mannoroth odkrył, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, że Azshara była o wiele silniejsza od niego i jedynie Archimonde i Sargeras mogliby stawić jej czoła. Oszczepy Suramaru Oszczepy Suramaru Azshara dzierżyła w Wiecznym Pałacu, i posiada je ciągle w Nazjatar jako królowa nag. Każdy z oszczepów, wykonanych z kawałka ciemnego drewna ma 61 centymetrów długości i posiada ostrą końcówkę ze złota. Tytuły * Córka Księżyca * Światłość nad światłościami * Światło Tysiąca Księżyców * Uwielbione Serce Ludu * Chwała Naszego Ludu * Blask Księżyca * Kwiat Życia (Kilka z nich było stosowane jedynie przez nocne elfy, więc prawdopodobnie niewiele z nich jest używane po dziś dzień.) Pamiętne cytaty * "Zawsze istniała... zawsze istniała... <> Azshara" * "Aby przygotować się do stworzenia idealnego świata, trzeba pozbyć się tego, co nie jest perfekcyjne." * "Dla wyższych celów można poświęcić trochę ofiar." * "Czym jest Elune w porównaniu z potężnym Sargerasem?" * "Drogi Kur'talosie... Zawsze uważałam go za najbardziej umiłowanego poddanego, a on tak się odwdzięcza. Zdecydowałam, że Lord Ravencrest musi ponieść konsekwencje, Varo'then. Czy możesz coś z tym zrobić?" Przypisy Galeria Azshara_portal.jpg|Azshara patrzy na portal i oczekuje przyjścia Sargerosa. (fanart) AzsharaSL.jpg Battle_for_Azeroth_-_Azshara_concept_art.jpg Warto zobaczyć * Wojna Starożytnych en:Queen Azshara de:Königin Azshara es:Reina Azshara fr:Reine Azshara it:Queen Azshara Kategoria:Nagi Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Nocne elfy Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Wysoko Urodzeni